


You met me at the perfect time

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Andrea knows that Kara is Supergirl, CEO Andrea, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Secret Relationship, because why not, every night, superrojas - Freeform, they sleep in the same bed#, with a bitter Lena Luthor on the Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Kara and Andrea are in a secret Relationship for several months, to make their work life easier. Lena missed her chance, when she couldn't deal with the fact that her best friend was Supergirl all along.orThey had three rules when the need for a quick personal meeting occured:1. No kissing2. No clothes ripping3. No visible marksAndrea didn't want to look like she just has been railed by Supergirl, smeared lipstick; ripped panties with a massive hickey on her neck.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.

"Miss Danvers I will not repeat myself. I suggest your start with your article. I except it to be in my desk no later than 4pm as it will take me another hour to fix all your spelling mistakes." 

Kara was furious. She wanted to write about the fact that more and more homeless people dissappeared from the streets, how energy companies merging into one superpower to control the world, **not** about how fashion changed the world. 

Andrea did this to her _every_ damn day. 

Kara would come to her office with a lead and a brilliant idea but Miss Rojas did not even bat an eyelash at anything Kara had to say. In every meeting that she had to attend, Kara got told what to do, without any way to question it or talk back to _Miss Rojas_. It was impossible, she wouldn't listen no matter how good the idea was or how much evidence Kara brought with her. 

Every day someone else worked on stories that were meant for her. She won a Pulitzer for gods sake, why could she not follow the big stories?! 

"I don't know who put you in charge, but you obviously have no idea how to run a business otherwise you would put your employees on the right stories to get the best results." 

Kara stood above Andrea, who was still sitting on her desk. She barely looked at her, while Kara got angrier with every second that went passed. The blonde was right, what made her more furious was the fact that Andrea ignored her, until now, when she looked up from her laptop, face still unreadable. 

"If you don't want to loose your job I suggest you start typing like your life depends on it. Oh and I want it on my desk at 2pm." She didn't add anything more, ignored the anger in her employees face, putting her attention back to the draft waiting in front of her. 

"I.. what? Two o'clock?!" 

Andrea gave Kara even less time to finish a story she didn't even wanted to write in the first place, not that Miss Rojas cared the slightest. The blonde slammed the door on her way out and if not everyone already tried _not_ to watch the exchange, they definitely had everyone's attention now. 

Kara grabbed her coat and hurried towards the elevator. She kept rambling to herself, no one dared to stay in her way as tried to leave the office as fast as possible. 

Andrea on the other hand finally looked up, checking her phone that was next to her. 

Did she cross a line? She couldn't tell if Kara was actually angry or if it was part of their fake argument. Her phone vibrated, with a simple request. 

**Kara** : Upstairs. 

Her heart rate Immediately picked up. Upstairs was the unfinished Top Floor that technically did not exist. No one ever bothered finishing it and now Andrea had in on hold aswell, for personal reasons. 

**Andrea** : 5 Minutes. 

She couldn't go straight away, it would look suspicious, like she would actually care and run after Kara. 

**Kara** : I give you three. 

A shiver run down her spine. How Miss Happy Sunshine could make her knees that weak, was a mystery Andrea hasn't solved yet. 

**Kara** : Breathe. 

Andrea looked at her employees to see if anyone had an idea of whats going on, if they knew that Kara Danvers almost made her blush. 

_Two minutes._

She tried to get her breathing down, her excitement about whats to come, but it was so damn difficult. 

Technically she could finish the top floor, Kara could just grab her and fly her across National City into her Penthouse, but she didn't had time for that. 

Miss Rojas strut towards the Elevator, panties clinging to her skin. She was so fucking wet, the anticipation already took care of the foreplay. She hang onto her phone like it was her lifeline, knuckles white, but her expression showed nothing other than her usual business face. 

Andrea had no idea when her obsession with Kara Danvers started, when she got wet with a few words and dropped everything for a blonde superhero. She always questioned how _the_ Lena Luthor got weak for a blonde Reporter until she had a closer look herself and now she understood - she understood all too good. 

It was more clearer once she was pushed against the wall with said blonde pressed against her. She dropped her phone, which her blonde superhero catched midair. 

"Hey Stranger."

A knowing smile played around Andrea's lips, taking of the black framed glasses of her girlfriend's face. 

"Is my spelling still that bad that you have to announce it to the whole word?"

Kara bite in her bottom lip, Andrea pressed tightly against the wall, with her warm strong hands placed on her hips. She wore that black and white dress, the one that didn't cover her arms and even though it was knee long, it hugged Andrea's figure so perfectly, it drove Kara crazy one way or another. 

"I only tried to be convincing Honey." She also loved the way the muscles in her neck emerged when the Super got angry with her. 

And Kara couldn't deny that she loved Andrea in Business Mood, when her usual, only for her, loving blue eyes, turn ice cold, eye brow raised, a state her face was in constantly at work. 

They talked about this many, many times; Andrea explained why she made certain decisions and Kara stopped asking questions, everytime she did so. The frustration was real, she did not want to write about fashion, but sleeping with the boss didn't mean to always get what you wanted. 

"I can't believe you always give my stories to William. You know he only tries to get in your pants." 

That being said, her skillful hands slowly pulled down a very wet and expensive pair of lace panties. Andrea hissed at the sudden breeze of cold air, her eyes trying to burn a hole in Kara's head. 

"Can we not talk about him when we are about to fuck?" 

There it was, the CEO Voice. Always demanding, with a cold expression across her face. Kara bite in her bottom lip, trying to hide that grin on her face, when she put her girlfriend's panties into her pocket. 

"Are we now?" The blonde pushed her dress up, fingers digging into naked skin when she pushed her other half up the wall and spreading her legs further and further. 

"Like what you see?" Kara's show off strength never left Andrea cold, but she had the upper hand as Kara could clearly see how wet she was, and nothing even happened yet. 

They had three rules when the need for a quick personal meeting occured: 

1\. No kissing

2\. No clothes ripping

3\. No visible marks 

Andrea didn't want to look like she just has been railed by Supergirl, smeared lipstick; ripped panties with a massive hickey on her neck, that they would do later in her Penthouse. Sometimes they couldn't help themselves and Kara was very handy with her skills by getting her a new pair of panties or a new dress or even having her lipstick in her pocket. 

She knew that if those panties weren't already in her girlfriend's pocket they definitely be ripped by now. 

"Anything wrong S..." Kara touched her, letting her finger glide to her wet folds, knocking the breath out of Andrea's lungs. 

"Anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" Well that was mostly so no one had the chance to talk back, she was from Argentina and spanish sounded way better when it's been spoken fast and with as many words as possible, like now when she was swearing at this blonde demon, teasing her. 

"Patience is a vertue." Two fingers entered her so painfully slow, made her feel the stretch almost in slow motion. Andrea hold onto those strong biceps spreading her legs wider unintentionally. 

"Nothing to say now Miss Rojas?" Again she withdraw so painfully slow, _Miss Rojas_ was about to loose every bit of patience she had. 

"Dios mío, shut up and fuck me already." 

And that she did, hard and fast. Time was nothing they had much off, hence Andrea being so impatient, as she did not wanted to leave unsatisfied, otherwise everyone would have to deal with her being moody all day. 

But Kara was aware of that, she did not only hit her spot over and over again, with such a finesse and strength, she did so much more for her. Strong thighs holding her in place, abs hiding under her shirt and the biceps that made her mouth water. 

Perfectly manicured fingernails digged into that shirt, which kept her from seeing all that, so she tried to open it button for button, only for one moment that was, until ripping was the only option. Her sweet girlfriend helped her, Andrea made a note for later to buy her another one, until she could put her hands on naked skin. 

Her phone rang and for once she couldn't look away, hands holding onto the perfect pair of biceps. 

They had another two rules for said list: 

1\. For Andrea no Phone

2\. For Kara no Supergirl Emergencies 

Phone and Glasses been taking away by each other, Glasses only in a symbolic matter, almost in reach, but not that close to quickly run away. They had their exceptions, it always depended how desperately Andrea was needed or how big the Catastrophe was for Kara. 

The blonde had a look at the caller, hissing when her girlfriend bite in her neck. It wasn't important, Kara had a clear idea why she got a call, more important was to make her come. She gently, not too gently, laid her fingers around the brunettes neck, giving her more control, and more focus to get her over the finish line. 

"Almost...there." 

Kara knew, a smile appearing in her features, as she put more effort in her movements, more and more, until Andrea digged her Fingernails deep into her neck, head thrown back, body completely giving in the satisfaction. 

_Dios Mío indeed._

"God I love that dress." 

Andrea chuckled, licking her full lips, when the bluest eyes of National City locked with hers. 

"Is that why you couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" Kara pretending to think about the answer, when she withdrew her fingers and tried to lick them clean, but Andrea estimated that moved, grab her on the wrist insisted to lick them clean herself. 

"Don't play games with me Honey." Kara was gobsmacked, even though she did let Andrea do that to her. 

"Come here." The brunette laid her hands on her girlfriend's face to pull her in closer for a kiss, _that_ she definitely deserved. Kara sighed into the kiss, opened her mouth willingly when Andrea gave her a sweet taste of herself. 

Forehead leaned against each other, before Andrea's Phone went off again. Both turned their heads at the same time, when several text blew up her phone. 

"She is waiting for you." 

Kara could hear _her_ 5 inch Louboutin hitting the marble floor in the most rhtyhmic way possible. 

Andrea nodded, realising now why she has been that tense today. For reasons she can't explain, maybe the past they both had or the fact that she was fucking Kara Danvers, the one girl Lena Luthor fell in love with. It was Lena's own fault that it never worked out, but the relationship between Kara and her was a secret, not because she was ashamed, mostly because it was a Relationship between Employee and Employer, and people loved to talk. If anyone would find out, she would never be able to deny it but this was too much attention on Kara and that was nothing her personal Superhero needed. 

"You should get changed." Karas shirt was partly ripped open, not to mention the lack of Panties Andrea experienced. The blonde absently nodded, going on her knees to help her get her underwear back on, which followed by her glasses and phone, Andrea already typing that she would be on her way. 

"Don't let her get to you, you've been tense all day and even though you won't admit it, I know that it stresses you out. You haven't eaten all day and didn't even drink the coffee I made you this morning." Her walls seemed higher the whole day than normal, even though a normal person wouldn't see that, but Kara did. 

"I love you Kara Danvers. Do you know that?" Kara wasn't worried about what might happen between them, she only and always only cared about her, in a way no one else ever cared for Andrea. It showed even more when she walked into her office, followed my Lena, with fresh medialunas and a hot cup of coffee from her favourite cafe in her hometown, which was Kara's way to show her daily how much she loved her and Andrea couldn't be happier about it, no matter the threat that was following behind her.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I had to cut it.

The happiness quickly ebbed away. She felt threatened, already, by none other than Lena Luthor. She let her wait, with the poor Receptionist, at least she tried. No one let Lena Luthor wait, just like Andrea never waited for anyone.  
  
"You're late." This, as well, sound like a threat, an accusation, a warning - she never was late. Andrea was always on time and so she expected the same from all of her business partner. She took another 5 Minutes with Kara, ignored the fact that she was about to have a meeting, until she got reminded that Lena was waiting and surprisingly she did.  
  
"I had another appointment that took longer than anticipated. I am sure one of my amazing Employees took good care of you." That being said, Andrea took the liberty to sit down in her big black chair, taking a sip of that amazing coffee Kara left for her.  
  
On cue Kara entered CatCo. White shirt was changed to a blue one, and she had a hot cup of coffee in her hand, what Andrea loved so much about her is the fact that she got herself a cup from downstairs, with the logo in big letters written around the paper cup.  
  
Her face was unreadable but the corner of her mouth twitched when William approached Kara, when she was rambling about the fact that some idiot ran into her and spilled a hot cup of coffee over her, so she had to head home and get changed. He was deeply concerned about her well-being, laid a hand on her arm to make sure she was not harmed in any way.  
  
The funny thing about this was that Kara always thought he had a thing for her, but William only was nice to her because she was the boss, he fell head over heels for Kara when she was being her usual Dork self, shortly after she started dating Andrea and until this day William was aching to ask Kara out and every time he was about to, Kara was so oblivious to everything around her and he had no chance to go through with his plan and Andrea hoped he never would dare.  
  
"Some employees do so much more for their CEOs these days." Lena followed Andreas gaze to look at Kara, when the brunette looked back at her and with dangerous glistening emerald eyes staring right back at her.  
  
Andrea never doubted that Lena knew about her and Kara. Nothing got passed her, not even this, Andrea clearly disapproving of William touching her girlfriend. But Lena spoke like she knew exactly where Andrea been just now, what she has been doing with one of her employees, which made her wonder what else she knew.  
  
"Enough with the small talk. What do you want?" They both were CEOs, time was nothing either of them had plenty of.  
  
"Always eager to get to the finish line." There was a sardonic grin on Lena’s features, something that Andrea didn't like to see. She was a Luthor after all, smiling was not one of the things they were known for.  
  
"I want you to Report about Project Non Nocere." It was a simple request, one, that confused Andrea.  
  
"I don't understand." CatCo was reporting about this, since Andrea found out, she even put William to investigate what was going on with L-Corp, a story that Kara was eager to write about. Kara, who tried to concentrate on her interesting story, while listening to whatever was going on in this office.  
  
"I know that you send on of your ants to find out more about it. I know your tricks. Sending me a good looking charming guy never worked, you should know that. I want CatCo to support Project Non Nocere."  
  
Kara choked on her Coffee and Andrea thought she misheard her, knowing very well that she didn't. She knew about her Project, Kara told her about it which shocked her more than the information she already had. Lena tried to compare her Lenses to rephrasing a whole person.  
  
She could never...  
  
"You know I'm not going to support that diabolical act of yours. So what you want to threaten me with?" Lena made all that effort to come into her office, she must have something hiding behind her back.  
  
"Such a shame Andrea and here I thought we are friends. I jump, you jump right?" The brunette could only scoff at her words.  
  
"Support Project Non Nocere or the whole World will learn the truth about Supergirl’s real Identity."  
  
There it was, the moment Andrea feared since the Moment Kara told her the whole Truth. She was wondering when Lena Luthor would use this to get what she wanted. It was a Cheap Shot and pathetic, but Lena wanted to hurt her.  
  
Kara jumped up, on her way to the office when Andrea mumbled a few words under her breath, telling her not interfere.  
  
"God you trained her well. She would never listen to me when I was in danger."  
  
Making Andrea jealous never worked, not when it had to do with Lena. She never worried about the past, about the what ifs, she worried more what William would do to Kara than what Lena could have done in the past, but she blew it and now she wanted to destroy everything that Andrea had.  
  
"You really must be desperate. You wake up with this secret day in, day out and now you want to use it for your silly little project?" Andrea had no idea what gotten into her, to threaten the CEO for her ridiculous project was nothing she expected today.  
  
Lena scoffed. She didn't need any support from anyone. Her trials have been successful in the past, she wanted to hurt Andrea, simple as. She always managed to taken what hers and the Luthor knew how much it must anger her, to do exactly what she needed her to do.  
  
"Are you willing to risk your future for a fling?"  
  
Kara was certainly not a fling, at least that's what she thought. Maybe Andrea thought different of her, even though they discussed otherwise.  
  
The blonde entered the office before Andrea had the chance to raise her voice. As soon as she looked into ocean blue eyes she did anyway.  
  
"What are you doing **_here_**?!" Andrea wasn't scared for herself, she was afraid what Lena was holding behind her back that could hurt Kara more than revealing her secret.  
  
"Kara always had trouble keeping her nose out of other people’s business."  
Lena already felt like celebrating her triumph, so sure that everything will crumble apart.  
  
"I am sure you talking about revealing my secret identity does concern me Lena. I mean don’t you have better things to do? You could have done that ages ago and I always wondered why you haven't."  
  
There was a time when Kara felt bad about not telling Lena that she was Supergirl, when she thought it was her fault that they never worked out. It took a while until she realised the Lena indeed was just a Luthor after all and being with Andrea was where she meant to be. And it showed, the way she positioned herself directly between the two of them, ready to catch a bullet for the woman behind her.  
  
"This is something you won't understand Supergirl, sometimes you wait until you can play your ace."

There was a threating glister in dangerous green eyes, which Kara reciprocated.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Lena couldn't speak any louder, it was ridiculous how less she cared about anyone else but herself.  
  
"As if this will make such a difference. We got a simple Reporter between us I am sure all eyes on us anyway. So what will it be?"

This was the last thing Andrea needed, she should never got involved with a Luthor.  
  
"We will not report about your Project Lena."  
  
_We._  
  
It was never I or you, it was always _we_.  
Andrea knew Kara didn't worry as much about the reveal of her secret identity, she worried more about the company, more about Andreas reputation, more about what the world would say about her, reporting about something so inhumane.  
  
"You are taking away peoples free will, you are changing them. No one wants to be associated with that.” Kara would not let that happen, no matter the consequences.   
  
"Are you willing to lose everything over your pride Supergirl? You are still the most arrogant person in the room." It was only fair, the whole world was wondering who Supergirl really was.  
  
"That’s enough Lena. I will...I have to think about this."  
  
Kara couldn't turn around quicker if she tried.  
  
"What is there to think about?" Andrea put headlines on the Newspaper that Kara couldn't understand, but was something she refused to be a part of.  
  
Andrea didn't want to do anything, but she rather gave Lena a reason to leave, before things escalate, but she had a feeling they already crossed that line.  
  
"I would love to stay but I’m sure you have such much to talk about."  
  
Kara kept staring at Andrea, who thought about killing Lena Luthor right here and then. God this woman made her blood boil. She was waiting for this moment, for months, to purposely hurt them.  
  
"You know she is doing this on purpose? She had all this time to reveal my Secret Identity and she chooses now, before the Launch of her stupid Project to threaten you? Can't you see that?!"  
  
Andrea indeed saw a lot. She saw the Smirk on Lena’s face when Kara so emotionally repeated what she saw so clearly. She saw the anger in her girlfriend's face, the sheer rage burning under her skin. She saw the employees turning their heads from watching Lena to Kara’s emotional rant, worrying that anyone could hear, why she was so angry.  
  
"Keep your voice Kara." Andrea tried to say it as loud as necessary and quiet as possible.  
  
The blonde kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to point where Lena just stood threatening her with something so banal yet powerful.  
  
The brunette sat down, trying to sort herself out, which was hard, with an angry Kryptonian running up and down your office.  
  
"How can you stay so calm? You know..."  
  
"Miss Danvers, that’s enough." There she was, the CEO of the company, Andrea Rojas. She hated herself for doing that right now, but that was the only way to shut Kara up, without causing the wrong kind of attention.  
  
She hurt Kara, so much she could tell. The frown in-between her browns got bigger and bigger. She was hurt and Andrea knew she caused this pain.  
  
"I…"  
  
"No I understand. Don't worry, you will get your article at 2 o'clock."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
As promised the article was dumped on her desk at exactly 2 o'clock, with Andrea sitting in her office, when the papers suddenly appeared right in front of her, but no words from Kara. She purposely put more spelling mistakes in the draft.  
  
Kara didn't come to pick her up for Dinner, she ignored Andrea’s text, Supergirl was doing overtime and when Drea text her at 10pm when she finally arrived in her dark and empty Penthouse and questioned where here girlfriend was, all she got was a one worded reply.  
  
"Alex."  
  
_Great._  
  
Not only would she spent that little bit sleep she might got on her own, her beloved girlfriend didn't wanted to see her and honestly, Andrea couldn't blame her.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
